i'm so lost and lonely
by flainny
Summary: this story is about hilary, she poor, she homeless, and no one help...that is until someone came along. tyxhil and more
1. help me

(Sorry something happen to my story and i don't know why it just deleat itself. If y'all know why,please tell me. This is really my first. this story came from the movie call unleash, it was really good I feel sorry for the man who lost his mother (I forgot his name) please don't hate me for this story. Enjoy)

(Chapter 1) help me

Near a school at the end of hennu street lies a young teenage girl sitting on the stairs of a high school (there are two front doors in that high school), her name was Hilary, she had a broken heart, it's was three reason, one her mother and father abuse her. two they hate her not love. three her other family hate her too, mostly everyday she always thought why her family and relatives hate her. As the teenage girl was wondering in her thoughts teenagers were walking by to go home because it's was Christmas break of school (December 19th) this time she wonder what will it be like if she was in school, have friends, learn new thing, and graduations. As some of the teenagers walk by some said "who is that, why is she infront of our school, ew look at her cloths". She didn't mine what they was saying because she didn't care Hilary wish someone help her but she was to scare that some one might hurt her so she'll just sit there …for a long time. A few minutes later the Hilary started to get cold "it's cold" said Hilary, as she try to stay warm three teenage boys came out the left front doors of the school. One name is Roy, the other one name is kuroy and last's is kiroy( kuroy mean black in Japanese and kiroy means yellow)

Roy; hey you girl

Hilary came out of her thoughts and looks up and sees three teenage boys

Roy; yeah you poor bitch

Hilary felt alittle anger in her spine that makes her want to slap Roy but she just got up and walks away

Roy; why you walking away

Hilary still didn't say anything she still walks away but somebody grab her tight

Roy; nobody walks away from me without paying

Then Hilary know where this was going so she know she have to speak

Hilary; please stop. While getting out of Roy grip

Roy; well you can talk

Hilary; yes I can

Roy; then now we can get to some business

Hilary; business, what business

Kiroy; hey Roy stop, we can do that

Roy; shut up kiroy

"Hey stop that Roy"

Everybody look to see who said that

Roy; who said that

Kuroy; yeah, show yourself

"You show recognize my voice by now Roy"

Roy; what

While everybody was looking for that mystery voice somebody came out from the left door of the school

Tyson; what have I told you about messing with girl

Roy; and what are you my mother

Tyson; I lest I don't drink beer all day long

Kuroy; what

Kiroy; uh-hu

Roy; shut up, I told you she was sick

Tyson; yeah, like I said stop messing with that girl

Roy; you mean her, heh she's not a girl she a poor bitch. Pointing at her, Hilary just feels like slapping the heck out of him

Tyson; what, Roy you'll going to far messing with a poor girl

Kuroy; we try but he just won't listen

Tyson; will I'm make listen. Said while pulling his sleeve up

Roy; wait we don't want anything trouble. Started flinching

Tyson; you're the one who's making trouble I'm just trying to stop it the…hard way

Roy; trouble, what trouble we're just saying hi to her heh heh bye

Roy and his brothers quickly run

Tyson; and Roy if I see you messing with other girls I'll kick your butt. Said yelling to Roy

Roy; yeah will see that

Tyson; hmm will see

Tyson then started to look at Hilary, Hilary on-the-other-hand was alittle scare

Tyson; hey you ok

Hilary; um yeah ok no bruises or nothing just fine

Tyson; that good, that good so you should go back home

Hilary; didn't you heard what that boy Roy said I'm poor

Tyson; oh, your by yourself I thought you were with a poor family but your by yourself. Said while rubbing on the back of his head and alittle laughing

Hilary; it's not funny

Tyson; yeah sorry

Hilary; well, thank you for stopping those boys they were started to get on my nerves… well I must be going

Tyson; where can you go, you got no where to live

Hilary felt lost, lonely, and hopeless inside about what Tyson said but she know he was right "_where can I go, I got no where to go" _Hilary said in her thoughts

Tyson; hey you can at my place if you got where to go

Hilary; are you sure

Tyson; yeah grampa won't mind if we have somebody to live with us

Hilary; is it nice

Tyson; its super nice

Hilary; well

Tyson; come on it better then living in the boxes

Hilary; well ok

In a few minutes Tyson and Hilary were almost at Tyson dojo, when they got infront of the dojo Hilary was kind of alittle scare but she knew she hadn't to go somewhere it's winter no body can't survive the blizzard that was coming tomorrow so this was her only choice to live beside she might think Tyson and her would best friends

Tyson; trust me my grandpa is the greatest he'll be able to help you with your cloths and how to help you find your parents

Hilary; no please don't talk to your grandpa about my parent please. Said really scare

Tyson; parent thing gotta go

Hilary; thank you

Tyson; don't mention it

They were right infront of the doors Hilary was still alittle frighten of going in but someone to help her. When Tyson open the door he call out for grandpa Hilary was still frighten to come in but I say it again she had no choice. Hilary walks in the dojo. Tyson was still calling for his grandpa finally an old man came from the kitchen then walk to the front door

Tyson; grampa this is Hilary, Hilary grampa

Grampa; well hello ughahh look at those cloths

Tyson; grampa she has no where to go I was wondering can she stay

Grampa; what, do you even know where have she been I'm mean she could been eating rats, roaches, cats maybe even garbage

Hilary; I don't eat rat, roaches, cats, or garbage only steal food

Tyson; you steal cool I'm a professional person who steal stuff

Grampa; you steal Tyson

Tyson; I don't mean steal steal I mean steal from the rich and give to the poor

Grampa; alright little Robin Hood if you want Hilary to stay she must learn the rules of the house

Tyson; aright promise

Grampa; then she can stay

Tyson; yes Hilary you can stay

Hilary; yes no more sleeping in boxes

Tyson; I knew you sleep in a box

Hilary; be quiet

Grampa; now Tyson would you do me a favor while I go to the mall and shop for something

Tyson; sure what is it

Grampa; GET HER A BATH she stinks she stink more then your socks

Tyson; really I didn't smell since we got here

Grampa; just do it

Hilary thoughts: I gonna get Tyson Grampa for saying that

(Hilary got a home now yay and she living with Tyson. I hope you like this chapter I love it)


	2. mall

(Y'all think the first chapter was great but the second chapter is gonna be great and funny…well Kinda…maybe… ok ok the second chapter will be about Tyson grandpa, Tyson, and Hilary going to the mall so they can buy Hilary some important stuff like cloths, favorite food, shoes, and others important stuff for her. Enjoys, please review me begging ya heh heh)

Chapter 2( m.a.l.l.)

Grandpa, Tyson, and Hilary were in mall, in Hilary eyes it was so big, and she had never ever been in a mall before.

Hilary; so this is the mall, it so huge

Tyson; duh, it's a mall it's suppose to be big

Hilary; I didn't know it might be this big

Tyson; so if you have never been in a mall before then you might have not known what the word _mall_ stands for.

Hilary; what dose the mall stands for

Tyson; mall stands for M-massive A-apartment L-limit shopping L-lives

Hilary; _lives_

Tyson; that only means shop forever for the rest of your life

Hilary; oh

Grandpa; I hate to disturb you two about the _mall_ but we a lot of shopping to do

Tyson; ok where do we go first

Grandpa; ok first we go by the list

Tyson; ok let see what the list says

_**The list**_

_**1. Old navy **_

_**2. Eddie bowers**_

_**3. Foot locker **_

**_4. The perfume shop _**

**_5. The book shop_**

_**6. New old navy**_

_**7. Avenue **_

**_8. Burger king_**

Tyson; that it, wow

Hilary; the first one is Old navy, what old navy

Tyson; how can you not know what old navy is, what did you do when you live in the street in that box you live in…eat rats, roaches, and garages?

Hilary; hey I have you some of those roaches was my friends and the rats

Tyson; ew

Hilary; I leash they know how it feel to be abandon

Grampa; well today you is going to be living with us

Tyson; yeah not with the rat, roaches, and garbage

Grampa; Tyson stop teasing on your friend

Hilary; yes please

Tyson; sorry

Grampa; ahh where here

Tyson; good old old nary

(Sorry that was a short story I need time to think about what going to happen next and I promise it be much longer. If I made any mistake please tell me thank you !)


End file.
